Hatred
by alexgmich
Summary: PWP. I'm at it again with my OTP...


"Spah: Sit down! and Sniper, put that damn knife away, son!"

"I veel like ve are babyzitting; vat are you two, five?"

"You two stay out of this," both Australian and Frenchman reeled at the other two, pointing a kukri and cigarette dismissively. All other teammates sighed with indifference.

This was a daily occurrence between Sniper and Spy—always bickering like a married couple: A mad, ornery, murderous couple. It seemed as if the two could never agree on, well, anything. Even at team meetings, which one they were currently attending, they would shout at one another until their faces turned brilliant shades of red, blue, or sometimes purple. Weapons were drawn out most of the time as well, which was when the peace-keeping Engineer and demanding Medic stepped in.

"I do not have time for such ignorant Bushmen," Spy snorted. He flicked the now finished cigarette at said Bushmen and slinked out into the hallway.

"Bloody spook!" Sniper's nostrils flared, threatening to exhale steam, and stalked after him.

Scout woke up at the dawn of another Sniper-Spy brawl and went to spring from his chair when a gloved hand shoved him right back down. "Nien, you vill not be vollowing zem," Medic ordered, "It vill only spur zem on." The boy groaned dramatically and slumped back into his seat.

Sniper finally caught up to his comrade in front of Pyro's room; no doubt the latter was off to simmer down in his own quarters. With the help of quickening his pace, the Australian caught the other's wrist and forced the Frenchman to turn towards him. Spy obeyed to face the other, but swatted the hand away just to give Sniper a steely glare, which was given right back with equal intensity.

"God, do I hate you ya fuckin' snake."

"As do I, fou maudit."

Lips crashed, teeth clicked together, tongues dipped into familiar mouths in a bolt of urgency. Sniper took his teammate by the wrists and pinned him against the wall, pushing up against Spy's crotch with his knee. "Yer already hard," Sniper pointed out between nips to the other's jawline, "but I wouldn't expect anythin' better from a backstabbin' sissy like you." The Frenchman took Sniper's earlobe between his teeth and ground up against him; Sniper groaned, his pants were getting a little too tight. "Now who is ze sissy? I 'ave you moaning like a girl."

Sniper growled, "I'm moanin' like a girl? Well I'll be makin' you scream my name like a shelia." The bushman freed Spy's wrists to rage a war against their clothes. Shirts were torn open, buttons showering the worn carpet followed by Spy's entire wardrobe and Sniper's vest. The sharpshooter didn't get the chance to fully take off his lower garments before two slim legs wrapped around his torso and a pair of arms linking behind his neck. Sniper slammed Spy back against the wall with a grunt and attacked the newly exposed collarbone. "I do not zink our comrades would enjoy zis kind of a show," Spy panted, grasping a fistful of hair to yank back so their lips could continue pressing together. Sniper took the hint and pushed off the plaster to carry Spy to his room until he felt the limiting fabric pooling around his ankles restrict his movement. After a few wobbly steps, Sniper tripped over his pants and underwear; after a few wobbly steps, the nearest door gave way to the secret lovers.

Tumbling into the unknown room, Spy connected with the floor roughly with Sniper on top of him. "You are a complete idiot. Did you really zink you'd get anywhere with your pants around your feet?" Sniper grumbled incoherently and kept up where they left off. "Zniper, ze door is still open," Spy stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Why does it matta? Is tha little froggy scared?"

"Non, I just don't want ze rest of my team gawking at us while we fuck eachozer senseless. Zey think we do not get along, zerefore I want zem to keep thinking zat."

"And why's that?"

Spy's grin turned feral as he ground up against his now bare lover, "Because it is hotter zat way."

"Nngh, fuckin' Frenchies, so kinky: the whole lotuv yah." Sniper's hands stroked Spy's smooth thighs and concluded with a smack on his ass. "But that's how I like it." The Australian was suddenly looking up at the cracking ceiling. Sniper went to get up until a boney hand shoved at his chest.

"Non, let me." Spy slithered down his partner's torso, dragging his tongue across the marred flesh as he did so. Hot breath ghosted over Sniper's dick, smug eyes taunted the Aussie. "Bloody spook," Sniper ground out as he shoved Spy down onto his prick, forcing the Frenchman's mouth to be filled with a hard erection.

Sniper emitted a deep sigh, smirking at the pathetic choking sounds and unappreciative palms attempting to relive their owner. Spy finally was given much needed air before being tugged into another ferocious kiss. Rough fingers dug into Spy's hips, who was tugged down all but gently upon Sniper's throbbing member. The Frenchman shouted a slur of curses, English and French, at the sudden penetration. "Nah don't tell me you're hurtin'? A lil' whore like you does this all tha time." A lift of Spy's hips, this time on his own, was immediately pressed to envelope Sniper in the heat of his lover's ass.

Now it was Sniper's turn to groan when his comrade began to ride him mercilessly. As Spy bounced upon the Aussie's cock, his mouth descended on a nipple, nipping and teasing; Sniper's fingers were definitely going to leave bruises. "Tha's it - I'll show ya how fuckin' should be done," he growled and leaned forward to knock his partner on his back. Without breaking their contact, Spy rested his calves on Sniper's shoulders; thighs pressed against the other's chest. Both large hands slammed the carpet on either side of the masked face as Sniper began to pound into that tightness, Spy's eyes rolling back with a loud, shuttered breath.

A smirk came across the Australian's face from Spy's expression: eyes toward the ceiling, mouth agape to spew accidental moans of restrained pleasure.

"You… C-Call zis… F-Fucking?" Even if he was being fucked into the floor, Spy still had to keep smug, even if he was turning painfully hard from this glorious treatment. "Nah, this is screwin," Sniper's grin turned feral, "iThis/i is fuckin'." Sniper grabbed his partner's ankles and brought them as far as he could over their owner's head. Adrenaline surged through his tan body as the thrusts became deeper and quicker. Spy clawed at the surface below him, attempting to find purchase with something, ianything/i. "Mon dieu, Zniper," Spy shouted in a wanton tone, rocking as much as he could into his teammate's dick.

"Tha's roight, say my name ya slut," Sniper demanded, filled to the brim with lust. All of Spy's dignity was washed down the drain as he continued voicing this pleasure taking over. "Oui, le faire à nouveau! Plus vous damn! Plus difficile!"

The Aussie didn't know what the fuck the Frenchman was saying, but that thick accent was enough for him to speed up their pace, reach with his member as deep as he could, striking Spy's prostate relentlessly. Spy curled up from the ground to arch towards his lover to spill on himself in long white streams. Sniper, on the other hand, abused Spy's bottom until he released deeply into the man below him.

Completely spent, Sniper rolled off of Spy and turned with a smug look on his face—except Spy wasn't there. Before Sniper could even react, the room's owner burst through the threshold to find a completely spent and multi-fluid covered Sniper.

Medic's eyes gleamed at the sight; he slowly closed the door behind him until it stopped with a soft click.


End file.
